Error
by Cielo estrellado
Summary: Una gota... Dos gotas... Tres gotas... Cuatro gotas... Cinco gotas... Varias gotas y la lluvia le trae malos recuerdos y una reflexión olvidada La lluvia disminuye, cinco gotas... Cuatro gotas... Tres gotas... Dos gotas... Una gota... No más gotas, el Sol aparece y la esperanza surge en forma de un arcoiris. Reto: Frases épicas, del foro : "La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas"


**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto y sus personajes **NO** son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Esta historia participa en el reto **«Frases Épicas » **en el foro **«La Aldea oculta entre las Hojas».**

* * *

**FRANÇOIS DE LA ROCHEFOUCAULD**

**Nombre:** François de La Rochefoucauld

**Fecha de nacimiento: **15 de septiembre de 1613 en París.

**Fecha de fallecimiento:** 17 de marzo de 1680 en País.

Rochefoucauld participó activamente en la vida de la Corte y la política. Sus intrigas cortesanas tuvieron relación con damas de la nobleza, entre las que figuran la duquesa de Longueville y Marie Madeleine, condesa de La Fayette. Autor de un destacado volumen de Memorias (1662). Su fama literaria reside principalmente en sus Reflexiones o sentencias y máximas morales (1665).

* * *

**ERROR**

**.:.:.:**Cielo estrellado**:.:.:.**

* * *

Una gota…

Nagato no era la mejor persona del mundo, por mucho que quiso cambiar el mundo para el bien del planeta. Intentó por todos los medios obtener la paz, desde la más razonable— como lo hizo Yahiko al intentar tomar las paces con Hanzo—, hasta la más despiadada de todas—en el caso de tener todos los Bijus y seguir el camino de Obito, lograr el Plan de Ojo de Luna—.

Pero no reflexionó lo suficiente para rectificar a tiempo su error.

Dos gotas…

Nagato sonreía con melancolía, vio la tumba de su amigo Chibi, el perro que se encontró abandonado durante la segunda guerra ninja. Luego dejó las flores en su tumba, flores que Konan hizo gracias a su habilidad con el origami. Muchos creerán que es tonto, sin embargo no es así, Chibi le dio las fuerzas para seguir adelante durante la cruel guerra, después de todo, el perro es el mejor amigo del hombre y vaya que sí.

Luego desapareció, dejando solo otra vez la tumba del animalito.

Tres gotas…

Jamás creyó en volver a visitar a esos seres queridos más importantes para él, no es que los odiaba, es el tiempo por cambiar al mundo, intentar obtener la paz era muy complicado y eso le quitaba tiempo. Las lapidas con el nombre grabado de sus padres empezaba a deteriorarse, las flores de la última vez se marchitaron y los pequeños recuerdos de su familia se esfumaron con la lluvia.

—Papá… Mamá… Nos vemos…

Tanto tiempo al no encontrarse, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas traicioneras cubrieran sus blancas mejillas, la lluvia comprendió, la lluvia lo acompañó hasta el final. Llorando sin cesar, llorando con sentimiento.

Cuatro gotas.

Por mucho que quiso olvidar, sus memorias se hacían más fuertes. Se resignó, esta vez la lluvia no olvidaría sus penas, ni mucho menos su dolor. Con mucho cuidado entró a la pequeña casa donde estuvo junto con Yahiko, Konan y su maestro, el gran sabio Jiraiya. La casa ya estaba en pésimas condiciones, la madera comenzaba a pudrirse, algunas hierbas cubrían las paredes e incluso el techo…

Lo más curioso es que encontró con rapidez unas pequeñas tablillas, las tres primeras eran de él y sus amigos, dos se encontraban en un lado rojo, recordó que le sirvieron mucho en la guerra. El rojo significa «Ha vuelto a casa».

El rojo significa… «Bienvenido Nagato»

—Bienvenido a casa, Nagato…

Nagato con rapidez miró a la persona que dijo esas hermosas palabras, la voz se le hacía tan familiar, una voz que a pesar de ser estricto con el aprendizaje, era alguien de confianza, alguien que te daba la esperanza. No pudo evitar llorar a ver a la persona, era su difunto maestro, aquel maestro que lo impulsó a seguir adelante y a ayudar a sus amigos, aquel maestro que lo mató sin piedad, sin sentimientos.

—Si Jiraiya-sensei.

El Uzumaki volteó a sus espaldas, se vio a sí mismo solo que más joven. Sonreía, ningún rastro de tristeza, ¿desde cuándo fue la última vez que mostró en su pálido rostro una sonrisa? ¿Cuándo fue que la soledad y el odio lo dominaron? Cerró los ojos, intentando recordar esos días de felicidad. ¿Cuándo será que vuelva a sonreír?

—Vamos Nagato, llama a Konan y a Yahiko para cenar—ordenó acompañado con una sonrisa Jiraiya, mientras acomodaba el alimento y los utensilios en la pequeña mesa—. ¡Con este pescado no voy a comer en semanas!

—Es cierto Jiraiya-sensei— apoyó Nagato observando con admiración el pescado—. ¡Es enorme!

—Si… Bienvenido a casa Jiraiya-sensei—murmuró el Uzumaki queriendo no interrumpir la escena emotiva, sin embargo no existía, solo era el producto de sus recuerdos.

El blanco significa… «No está en casa».

El blanco significa… «Nagato se fue».

Cinco gotas…

Una lágrima fue recorrida en la mejilla, después en la barbilla una gota cayó directo a la cara de una persona.

Varias gotas y refleja un pequeño recuerdo… Un recuerdo demasiado lejano.

— ¡Sí!—gritó con entusiasmo Yahiko, al ver como muchas personas se unían a él para lograr su objetivo, la paz del mundo. No pudo borrar esa sonrisa tan contagiosa, ahora como líder tenía que tener todo preparado y actuar un verdadero líder, estricto y leal a su gente… Todo por la paz—. ¡Esto es estupendo! ¡Lo vamos a lograr! ¡La paz se conseguirá!

—Es cierto—apoyó Nagato, viendo todas las personas dispuestas a dar por todo—. Eres impresionante, Yahiko— alabó a su mejor amigo, Yahiko dio unas cuantas carcajadas por la gran alabanza de su amigo e incluso se sonrojo un poco.

—Pero recuerda algo Yahiko… **"El medio más fácil para ser engañado es creerse más listo que los demás"—**habló con gran sabiduría Konan, mirando con seriedad a su amigo de alma—. No te confíes, un error, aunque sea un pequeño error, puede ser fatal.

—Claro Konan, estoy consciente.

Las varias gotas se convirtieron en la lluvia que atrajo los malos recuerdos.

— ¡Yahiko!—gritó desesperadamente Konan con lágrimas apunto de brotar al ver a Yahiko en el suelo, muerto, desangrándose en el estómago al sacrificarse para que sus amigos se salvaran.

Nagato se paralizó, una mezcla de emociones surgió en su cuerpo. Culpabilidad, tristeza, odio… Solo en cuestión de segundos el odio dominó su corazón, a su forma de ser y de razonar, un error grave que cometió.

La lluvia disminuyó, solo dejando caer cinco gotas…

Cuatro gotas…

Tres gotas…

Dos gotas…

Una gota…

— "**El medio más fácil para ser engañado es creerse más listo que los demás"**… Konan tuviste toda la razón, yo me creí el más listo al pensar que esa era la manera de conseguir esa falsa paz, lo siento—con su mano toca la mejilla de su amiga, mientras que Konan miraba el cadáver de Yahiko, intenta limpiar sus mejillas pero no puede… Simplemente no puede—. Si yo no me hubiera olvidado de tus palabras, ahora estaría a tu lado.

Una gota…

Ya hay ninguna gota.

El rojo significa…

—Bienvenido Nagato.

El blanco significa…

—Volveré amigos, y pronto nos volveremos a reunir.

No más gotas… No más.

El Sol aparece y la esperanza surge en forma de un arcoíris.

* * *

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado mucho esta historia, se me dificultó mucho ya que tenía muchos personajes, tuve que borrar la historia como tres veces, pero estoy contenta con el trabajo.

Suerte a los participantes.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
